


Something like a First Date.

by orphan_account



Series: High School Continuity [1]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-27
Updated: 2011-03-27
Packaged: 2017-10-17 07:45:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/174522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dave Strider wasn't anticipating this turn of events when he logged onto Zinglechum. Set in the High School AU.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Something like a First Date.

**Author's Note:**

> Set in the High School verse that was apparently born on MSPAChan. Not hard to understand, so I won't waste time on explaining it. All you need to know is John is new to the town/city/whatever.

**Something Like a First Date**

It was approaching sunset, and two individuals could be found on a relatively quiet road, the illumination of an overhead street lamp acting as a replacement for the waning sunlight. One of the individuals was slumped on the ground, and was not moving. The other was standing with a casual posture and a furrowed, annoyed brow. Sighing and feeling somewhat at a loss, he whipped out his iPhone. Maybe some anonymous help could do him well. He rifled through his apps until he found the one he was looking for - Zinglechum.

Maybe, if he was lucky, he wouldn't get another asshole.

Welcome to Zinglechum!  
Searching for a Chat Partner...  
Partner Found! Say hi!

▼ hello?  
▲ sup  
▼ hello!  
▼ hehehe!  
▲ man look at those hes and shout poles  
▲ can just smell the derp from here  
▲ hows it going egbert  
▼ pfffffft.

-stranger identified themselves as ghostyTrickster [GT]!-

Well. So much for anonymity. Shrugging, Dave Strider decided that advice from John might work out just fine after all. He hit the little button that would identify his chumhandle.

-you identified yourself as turntechGodhead [TG]!-

GT: it's pretty awesome! how about you?  
TG: eh not so hot  
TG: trying to figure out what to do with this asshole  
GT: what asshole?  
TG: some dick you dont know  
TG: not yet anyway youre still new here  
GT: bluhhhhh.  
TG: tried to jump me on my way home  
TG: had to kick his ass  
GT: what? why?  
TG: i dunno bro hes an ornery fuck face i guess  
TG: always acting like a tough shit and i just dont care  
GT: oh gosh!  
GT: is he okay? are YOU okay?  
TG: well i dunno about him but im golden  
TG: dude couldnt touch me  
TG: but hes kinda just unconscious now and i dont really feel so hot about just leaving him here  
TG: so im trying to figure out what to do with him  
GT: oh man...  
TG: although to be honest its kinda tempting to just leave him  
GT: uhhh, could you take him to his house?  
GT: hehehe, that would be rude dave!  
TG: like hell i dont know where he lives  
TG: and fuck maybe but he was pretty rude himself  
TG: you know there was another reason he tried to take me out and all  
GT: why else?  
TG: not sure if i should tell you  
TG: haha  
GT: what? tell me!  
TG: no bro see im an aloof cool kid  
TG: we dont easily part with our secrets  
TG: rare fucking breed  
GT: aw, come ooooooon!  
TG: alright say please  
GT: please!  
TG: okay cool now repeat after me  
TG: dave strider is  
GT: goddammit.  
GT: ugh.  
GT: dave strider is...  
TG: haha there we go  
TG: the pinnacle of manliness and badassery  
GT: the pinnacle of manliness and badassery...  
TG: is totally awesome in every way  
GT: is totally awesome in every way..  
TG: and is amazing in bed  
GT: uuuuuuuuuuuugh.  
TG: come on egbert do you wanna know that bad  
TG: talk the words  
GT: and is amazing in bed! now will you tell me?  
TG: haha good job bro  
TG: alright well  
TG: see he actually kind of hates you  
GT: really?  
GT: who is it? ):  
TG: and i may or may not have told him that if he tried to mess with you id kick his ass  
TG: that dick who was giving you that evil eye today in gym bro  
TG: youre like some lower specimen of a man to him or something  
GT: oh jeez...  
TG: so naturally i had to defend your maiden honor  
GT: well, thanks for protecting me, man!  
GT: wait.  
GT: what do you mean "maiden honor"? :o  
TG: i dunno man figure it out  
GT: i'm not a girl!  
TG: welp  
TG: i mean you know maybe he was onto something is all im saying  
GT: what!  
GT: what did he say?  
TG: about the whole less than a man thing  
GT: wait... he was saying i was a girl?  
GT: what a jerk!  
TG: dorky, girly, deserving a punch in the face  
TG: but i only sort of agree with the second thing  
TG: first is dead on though  
GT: i'm not girly!  
TG: haha dude youre kinda girly  
GT: i am totally manly.  
TG: pfft  
GT: maybe not as manly as you, but.  
GT: i totally am.  
TG: alright bro sure youre manly  
GT: just like nic cage!  
TG: oh god  
TG: i take back what i said  
TG: you are one hundred percent girl john  
GT: i am not!  
TG: alright joan come off your period for a second and tell me what i should do with this tool  
TG: getting dark bro  
GT: my name is NOT joan!  
GT: and, i don't know!  
GT: take him to a hospital or something!  
GT: or you can take home!  
TG: shit dude im not lugging this asshole to a damn hospital  
GT: take him home, even.  
TG: id call the cops or something but theyd probably wanna to talk to me about knocking him out or something  
GT: hehe.  
GT: well, i guess you could just leave him there...  
TG: shit  
TG: i guess he kind of deserves it  
GT: what's his name? i wanna try to be his friend... ):  
GT: even though he's a jerk.  
GT: maybe we can make a truce?  
TG: no john do not try and befriend this fucker  
TG: hell just punch you in the face or something  
GT: oh man.  
TG: his only friends are like the closest things to gangsters this lovely fucking neighborhood gets  
TG: which is kind of sad  
GT: okay, i'm thoroughly convinced.  
TG: these are our gangsters john  
GT: ugh...  
TG: bunch of idiot douchebags  
GT: well, i guess you should just leave him there, then...  
TG: what if i like  
TG: dragged him to someones door  
TG: and knocked and then just book it  
GT: pfffft!  
GT: sure, why not.  
TG: dude im totally doing that  
TG: hang on man brb  
GT: oh gosh, dave... hehehehe.  
-turntechGodhead [TG] is now an idle chum!-  
TG: pfft haha that was awesome  
TG: rooftop ninjad up there and watched these just shocked ass reactions  
GT: jeez dave.  
GT: no matter how hard you try...  
GT: you will never beat the pranking MASTER.  
TG: oh yeah i keep forgetting thats like your thing or something  
TG: that and shitty movies  
GT: they are not shitty!  
GT: they are so awesome.  
GT: you just don't even know, dave.  
TG: right and mccoughgiffy is the best actor ever amirite  
TG: all but deliberately drawing the ire of the audience  
GT: mccaughey!  
TG: pfft dude im pretty sure you just spelled your idols name wrong  
GT: laksdf;lak  
TG: and you didnt even do it ironically  
TG: this is hilarious  
GT: i am ashamed.  
TG: dont be hes a tool  
TG: hey look egbert jumping off of the shitty movie topic for a second  
TG: do me a favor and just stick close to me tomorrow  
GT: okay? why?  
TG: dont want you getting ambushed by those assholes  
GT: oh.  
GT: okay, thanks...  
TG: hey man thats what bros are for  
TG: if anyone tries anything ill knock em out  
TG: and be totally badass while doing it  
TG: so still the fluttering in that delicate heart princess  
TG: youve nothing to fear  
GT: i'm not a princess!  
GT: and i'm not a homosexual either!  
TG: dude did i say anything about you being a homosexual  
TG: someones defensive  
GT: i'm not defensive.  
GT: just...  
GT: covering bases.  
TG: uh huh  
TG: you sound defensive  
GT: bluhhhh, whatever.  
TG: hey man what have you got going on tonight  
GT: well, i was gonna watch a couple movies. why?  
TG: welp as long as im hopping roofs over here i figure maybe its time for the cool kid to grace the new kid with  
a visit  
TG: besides i forgot my damn key  
TG: need some place to hang  
GT: oh! okay. hehehe.  
GT: you can watch my movies with me!  
TG: im not watching con air  
GT: i wasn't gonna watch con air... i watched it this morning!  
TG: you what  
TG: seriously  
GT: yes.  
TG: you squeezed that in before school did you  
GT: yeah.  
GT: oh, hang on a second!  
TG: oh my fucking god egbert  
TG: morning ritual john wakes up takes a shower brushes teath has a wholesome goddamn balanced  
breakfast then watches con air then its off to school.  
GT: yeah pretty much! but not con air every day. that would get redundant!  
TG: really  
TG: thought that shit was like your bread and butter  
GT: well yeah, but if i watch it all the time, it would make it less enjoyable!  
TG: i guess i didnt figure john egbert could ever get sick of shitty movies  
GT: i'd never get sick of it, per se.  
GT: it's hard to explain! :/  
TG: i get you its like me and apple juice  
TG: fucking rad ass juice  
TG: but every now and then i gotta have something else  
GT: yeah!  
GT: hehehe.  
TG: hey your house was that really garish blue son of a bitch on the east side of town right  
GT: yes.  
TG: alright just making sure im heading the right way  
TG: so hey dude  
GT: yeah?  
TG: you get all touchy about the girly or homosexual thing right  
GT: no!  
GT: i don't get touchy!  
TG: youre getting pretty touchy  
GT: bluh.  
TG: im just saying youre gonna have to deal with it probably  
TG: that asshole is probably gonna start having his asshole friends spread rumors  
TG: its high school man this shit happens  
GT: oh no...  
GT: ugh, why can't high school be drama free?  
TG: beats the fuck out of me dude  
TG: its like some universal rule  
TG: all high schools have to have ridiculously copious amounts of drama  
TG: otherwise they fail inspection and get shut the fuck down  
GT: hehehehehe.  
TG: so yeah you know  
TG: just figured you could use some warning  
GT: i hope rose doesn't think i'm homosexual..  
TG: why do you like her  
GT: a little, i guess...  
GT: i don't know, maybe!  
TG: well uh  
TG: yeah thats cool  
TG: im sure lalonde doesnt buy into that shit so  
TG: shit is cool  
TG: ice cold even  
GT: hehehe.  
TG: but i guess i should give you a little more warning  
GT: hm?  
TG: youre probably better off not going after her  
GT: why?  
TG: i mean it aint exactly public confirmation or anything but  
TG: everyone sort of knows she and kanaya have this thing going on  
GT: ...oh.  
TG: yeah sorry bro  
GT: it's fine!  
TG: you sure  
GT: yeah, totally... ice cold, right?  
TG: well i guess thats cool  
TG: itd suck if you had some major thing for her that you couldnt get over  
TG: next thing you know john egbert on the roof  
TG: dont jump john dont  
TG: oh no  
TG: he jumped  
GT: woah, woah, that's a little much!  
TG: haha  
TG: i kid egbert come on  
GT: hehe.  
TG: well were still riding this warning train so  
TG: figure i should toss this last one out  
GT: what is it?  
TG: about those rumors thatll probably fly around  
TG: youre probably gonna hear some about uh  
TG: you and me  
TG: if you get my drift  
GT: us?  
GT: i'm afraid i don't...  
TG: related to the first rumor john  
TG: you know  
TG: assholes calling you gay  
GT: ...oh. OH!  
GT: oh gosh.  
GT: that's silly!TG: yeah silly right  
TG: just be ready to deal with that  
GT: okay.  
GT: we know it isn't right, so everyone else can think what they want to!  
GT: right?  
TG: yeah  
TG: totally no way its right  
TG: thatd be like against the bro code  
TG: im pretty sure  
GT: hehehe, exactly.  
GT: uh, hey...  
TG: yeah  
GT: thanks dave. for everything.  
TG: dont mention it bro  
TG: its what im here for  
GT: i'm kind of curious why you decided to be friends with me, though.  
GT: i mean, you're like, the coolest kid in school!  
GT: and i'm a generic geeky new kid.  
GT: it's like it's straight from a movie.  
TG: dude its because im not a tool and can see beyond whats on the fucking surface  
TG: come on how shallow do you have to be to have that mind set  
GT: don't you mean...  
GT: how HIGH do you have to be?  
GT: hehehehehehe.  
TG: pfft  
TG: good job egbert reference secured  
GT: hehehe, so how close are you?  
TG: probably around ten minutes  
TG: taking it slow  
GT: oh, okay! :o  
GT: i'm wondering if i should make the popcorn now, or wait a few more minutes...  
GT: what movie do you wanna watch? failure to launch, ghost dad, a christmas carol...?  
GT: ooh, or the neverending story?  
TG: you have  
TG: neverending story  
GT: i do!  
TG: fuck yeah were watching that  
GT: awesome.  
TG: hey john  
GT: yeah?  
TG: you seem like a embarrassingly nice guy and i kinda gotta wonder  
TG: did you have a lot of friends before you moved here  
GT: oh.  
GT: yeah, i guess i did.  
GT: i was kind of sad i had to leave them...  
TG: well  
TG: thats good to hear  
TG: glad to know you didnt live with a bunch of judgmental assholes like the dicks who are targeting you now  
GT: eheheh...  
GT: i didn't know people could be that mean...  
TG: yeah well thats life egbert  
TG: whyd you move anyway  
GT: oh um.  
GT: i think it has to do with my dad's job.  
GT: his boss decided to transfer him here.  
TG: well shit that sucks  
TG: but at any rate i guess im pretty glad he did  
GT: me too, i mean... i got to meet you!  
GT: and rose and jade!  
GT: hehe.  
TG: but mostly me right  
TG: haha  
GT: pfffft, of course. who wouldn't be happy to meet dave strider?  
TG: fucking no one thats who  
TG: hell i mean you should be honored that even rumors would suggest us being a thing  
GT: pffft.  
GT: sure.  
TG: and maybe honored if  
TG: some of those rumors ended up being  
TG: maybe a little bit true  
GT: what? but we aren't a thing!  
TG: well i mean  
TG: maybe one of us  
TG: wants us to be  
GT: oh...oh gosh..  
GT: uhhh...  
GT: wow.  
TG: so should i just go ahead and turn my ass around now or what  
GT: what? no!  
GT: i just...  
GT: that's...  
TG: thats...?  
GT: that's kind of something i..  
GT: wanted to hear, i mean...  
GT: oh god.  
TG: you wanted to hear that  
TG: i mean  
TG: what really  
GT: well, yeah, kind of...!  
GT: i never thought you'd... man, i'm freaking out.  
TG: well uh  
TG: shit i guess im pretty much really happy right now  
GT: glad to know.  
TG: so  
TG: well  
TG: shit i guess this movie is gonna be like  
TG: a date i guess  
TG: if youre cool with that  
GT: um, yeah! definitely.  
GT: totally cool with that!  
GT: liquid nitrogen cool, man.  
TG: hahaha thats what i like to hear  
TG: here let me make this shit official  
TG: young sir john egbert i have expressed interest in courting you  
TG: could you honor a gentleman with a fucking date  
GT: hahaha, oh man, dave!  
GT: ehehe, ahem! yes sir, you may, this gentleman would be delighted!  
GT: so delighted.  
TG: hahaha  
TG: so should i just come inside now or what  
TG: i mean ive been leaning against your door for like ten minutes  
GT: you have?  
TG: yeah bro i was kinda stalling i guess  
GT: why?  
TG: i guess because i was trying to tiptoe around this awkward ass coming out party for as long as i could  
GT: well, jeez!  
GT: come in here!  
GT: i need to start the popcorn!  
TG: alright bro

Zinglechum has Closed!

For hands that were supposed to belong to someone so cool, they sure were shaking a lot. Dave stared down at the illuminated screen of his iPhone, still not completely believing what had just transpired. He moved one vaguely shivering thumb to the screen, pressing and sliding against it as he scrolled back up through the chat log. His eyes moved carefully over each line of text possibly three times before he finally sighed and tucked the device away. He hadn't been hallucinating. He had really typed those things. And John had really typed things back. This was apparently going to go down, whether he believed it or not.

It wasn't until a moment later that he realized John was still expecting him inside, and that he should probably hurry his pansy ass up and stop acting like such a nervous girl.

 _Dave: Stop acting like such a pansy ass girl. Open that door and head inside, this instant._

He reached out and grabbed a hold of the small golden knob, smirking wryly at just how _nice_ the door to this place looked. Egbert could deny it all he wanted, but he was a pampered little dork. Maybe not spoiled, but definitely pampered. Surprised to find it actually unlocked, Dave twisted and pushed at the barrier, the wooden obstruction opening with soft resistance. This house had to be goddamn new, sweet jegus.

Closing the door behind him, he found himself in a small hallway, pictures hanging literally in the dozens up and down the walls, nearly all of them containing the jovial image of the boy Dave was here to, well, date. It was sort of cute, in an extremely unironic and dorky way. John must have seriously been his dad's golden boy.

Snapping out of his observations, it occurred to Dave that maybe he should alert John to his presence.

"Uh... hey." he called out lamely, sounding a lot less sure of himself than he knew he was supposed to.

Seconds later he could hear the sound of feet slapping tile, and then moments later there was John, standing within a doorway down the hall with his arms braced against the walls to catch himself from falling in his evident haste. His face looked a little flushed and he was just all smiles at seeing Dave, still dressed up in his uniform despite the fact that he had to have been home for at least a couple of hours by now. Well, other than his bare feet, which appeared to be the origin of the tile-slapping noise.

Dave let out a small chuckle, masking it with a cough. He tucked his hands into his pockets and rocked on his heels a moment, looking around.

"So, uh. Nice place I guess." he said with some semblance of interest as he tried to look at anything that wasn't John. Kind of hard when his pictures were all over the walls.

John let out a sound that could only be described as a small giggle as he grinned back. "Thanks, I guess!"

 _John: Be completely awkward._

"So... uh... yeah."

"Yep."

"Do you want to, uh, wait in the living room while I get the popcorn ready? It's, uh, almost done..." John mumbled out, making a vague gesture at the doorway leading to the living room and staring at his feet, fidgeting about.

"Uh, sure, yeah." Dave replied with a small nod.

"Eheh, great. Um, just leave your shoes by the door, okay? My dad doesn't like shoes on the carpet. Sorry." John explained with an obvious undertone of embarrassment in his voice.

Dave just nodded once again, toeing his shoes off in place and kicking them back toward the door. "Yeah. I'll just, uh," he jerked his head in the direction of the living room. "wait in there."

 _Dave: Uncharacteristically and awkwardly shuffle into the living room._

 _You are quite successful in this endeavor_.

As soon as Dave was out of sight, John turned around and rushed back to the kitchen to make sure his popcorn was still alright. Bad popcorn could just _ruin_ a movie. To his satisfaction, he found that it was doing just fine, popping away with a delightful racket on the stove. He gripped the skillet handle and began shuffling it about absently as he let his mind wander.

 _John: Fantasize about reaching for some popcorn, only to brush your fingers against his and - STOP IT RIGHT THERE, MISTER. Ugh._

John shook his head, bringing his free palm to his face. That was such a cliche, even for him! And yet his heart hammered at the very idea of it. There was no way he was doing that. No way. None. He found himself exhaling hard through his nostrils and biting his lip as he realized just how wound up this entire thing was making him. Barely attentive enough to realize the popping had slowed, he managed to move the popcorn away from the burner before it could start burning, quickly pouring the aromatic kernels into a bowl.

Plucking up the bowl, he took one last deep breath in an attempt to prepare himself, before hading to the living room.

 _Dave: Be sitting on the couch, patting your thighs absently and trying not to blush at this situation because cool guys don't blush. Fail miserably._

 _Once again you succeed spectacularly in this endeavor. Which is to say, you follow this command to the tee and fail horribly. To succeed is to fail. You don't bother troubling yourself with this paradox, however, because you are far too busy blushing like someone who is not a damn cool kid!_

The sound of footfalls alerted Dave to John's impending arrival, prompting him to straighten up just slightly as John entered the room and set the popcorn bowl beside Dave on the couch, flashing him a brief grin as he stepped over to the DVD player and bent over, rifling through his collection as he searched for the film he and Dave would be enjoying.

 _Dave: Try not to stare at John's ass too much. Bad boy._

 _You would really love to do this but it is kind of difficult not to when he's just bending over a few feet in front of you, wagging his rear back and forth just slightly as he looks around! Seriously is he really not aware that he's doing that? Because it's ridiculous._

Running through his mind to try and find anything, anything at all to distract himself with, Dave glanced around the room, finding more photos, until one landed on a family photo of what looked like a baby John Egbert, his father, and an older woman, maybe a grandmother.

"Uh, so...yeah. Where's your dad at?"

Having managed to find "The Neverending Story" and pop it into the DVD player, John hopped back over to the couch and plopped himself down next to Dave, leaving just enough space to wedge the bowl of popcorn between them.

"Oh, uh, I don't know. I think he went out with some woman I always forget the name of."

 _Dave: Jackpot._

 _Dave: No no no no no no no no! No way is that happening on the first date man, come on!_

 _John: Totally be that eas - NO._

Both boys seems to be pointedly avoiding looking at each other as they shuffled uncomfortably (or perhaps too comfortably) in their seats, avid shades of pink visiting their cheeks. Dave coughed.

"So... gonna start the movie?"

"O-oh! right, yeah." John responded with a sheepish chuckle as he grabbed a remote control off of the nearby coffee table and pushed a button, turning on the TV and displaying the main menu screen, quickly followed by pressing the play button. He then grabbed another, smaller remote, and fiddled with a dial on it as he pointed it at a light fixture on the wall.

The lights dimmed.

 _Fuck._ Dave thought. Alone AND with dim lights? There was no way he was going to be able to control himself. Shit.

A semi-comfortable silence enveloped the pair as the movie got into swing, both of them only half paying attention to Atreyu and the wonderful Falcor and their magical adventures, minds too far occupied on what they both knew they wanted to do.

"Good movie, huh?" Dave remarked airily.

"Oh! Uh, yeah. Hehe." John replied.

They resumed watching.

A cough. A shuffle. A boy opening his mouth for a moment, possibly considering talking about the whole potentially dating thing, only to snap it closed a second later, thinking better of bringing it up. The semi-comfortable silence was quickly becoming awkward.

And John was suddenly becoming very aware that Dave had yet to help himself to any popcorn, despite how dangerously his hand was hovering near the edge of the bowl. Oh man. Oh jeez. _I am not about to do this. It is too cliche!_

And then suddenly motion - Dave's hand, finally getting his reach on - and John, coming to a hasty decision, immediately darting his hand clumsily forward, smacking into Dave's hand and burying his palm in buttery snack. Dave's fake attention finally pulled away from the movie as he glanced at John, who immediately grabbed a fist full of popcorn and began shoveling it into his mouth, face beet red, avoiding all eye contact from the young Strider.

 _Shit oh my gog i can't BELIEVE i just embarrassed myself like that! ugh, what was i thinking! stupid stupid dumb, john!_

 _Dave: Okay you may be a nervous wreck right now, but here is your chance to earn some cool kid cred back. You see that? That was a move he just tried to make. CAPITALIZE._

"Have a little trouble reaching the bowl Egbert?" Dave asked slyly, smirking as he glanced sideways at the blushing dork, who was still shoving the last of his popcorn into his mouth.

"Uh, yeah, totally." John responded after swallowing, daring to glance back for a moment before quickly looking away.

Dave let his eyes wander away from John's face, traveling down his arm to rest on his hand, which was laying face-up on the boy's lap. "Got an awful lot of unnecessary salt and butter on your fingers, bro."

John looked back again, relieved to see Dave not staring at him, but curious as what he WAS staring at. And then Dave's hand was moving forward, and thin digits were suddenly wrapped around his wrist as his hand was lifted up. John's eyes widened as he suddenly realized how close his hand was getting to Dave's mouth, unable and un _willing_ anyhow to put up any resistance, his fingers coming to hover mere inches away from his friend's lips.

"I pretty much love butter and salt, dude. Unhealthiest, tastiest shit ever."

All John could do was stare back and swallow.

 _Dave: Start licking the tasty concession toppings off of that boy's fingers._

As that pink muscle made contact with the pad of John's fingertip, the boy immediately went about biting down on his lip to prevent the release of any unnecessary, embarrassing sounds. The brief moment of warmth had been all it took to suddenly get quite hot and bothered, and he was still locked in a bit of a surrealistic point of view regarding how this could even be happening.

And then there was that tongue again, and again, licking at his fingers slowly and in just small increments at a time. John failed to repress a shudder as he watched the show, feeling his hand being cleaned up in a most unorthodox manner. And then with no further warning, Dave's mouth opened, and John found that his entire index finger had been drawn into a succulent warmth, drawing upon the digit and releasing a soft, barely audible moan that just made John feel fucking _amazing_. And not even physically (because it was just fingers, come on! Why would that be all that pleasurable? ...Okay, maybe it was kind of a nice feeling...) but mentally, emotionally. Mentally, because the sight of Dave Strider, leaning toward him and sucking his fingers with audible sounds of pleasure was possibly the most erotic god damn thing John had ever seen in his entire young life. Emotionally, because Dave was looking right at him from over the top rims of his shades, making solid eye contact and making John's heart do back flips, somersaults, pirouettes, and all kinds of other acrobatic shit. His mouth hung slightly agape as he found he could not look away, no matter how red he got.

Dave was leaning even closer now, adjusting his position as he started to climb onto the couch entirely. He pushed the bowl of pop corn aside carelessly as he did so, heedless of its fall to the carpet. It was the farthest thing from John's mind to object to this action, not caring at all about how his dad might react to the messy, buttery snack getting all over the rug. No, he was far too distracted with what Dave was doing, using one surprisingly strong arm to press against John's chest and turn him slightly, causing the young Egbert to reflexively pull his legs up onto the couch and turn lengthways. Dave smiled around his fingers, now having two of them in his mouth, as he straddled John about the hips and loomed over him.

John released a very small, whimper-like sound as he fidgeted and took a gulp. "D-dave... are you, uh... planning to do what, uh, what I... what I think you're going to... d-do?" he barely managed to say through his arousal.

Dave's tongue ceased its ministrations as he let the fingers slip out of his mouth, John's wrist still held in a loose grip, his hand hanging lamely. "Well, uh. I mean. Do you. Want to?" he asked, awfully uncertain now as he noted the slight apprehension in John's voice.

"Oh, well... I guess..." John replied.

"You don't sound too certain, Egbert."

John swallowed again as he forced himself to meet Dave's eyes, who hadn't yet seemed to realize how much his shades were slacking. "I would if you wanted to... d...do you?"

"I don't want to rush you, bro. I mean we just, uh, well, came out about this less than half an hour ago."

"Y... yeah, we did, didn't we?" John let out a nervous laugh as he looked away again, hope suddenly diminishing.

"But I guess I would be lying... if I said I didn't really fucking want to." Dave added, causing John to perk up again. "And have sort of wanted to for going on two or more weeks now."

"Really?" he asked, looking back up.

"Really."

"Oh, wow..."

Dave coughed as he finally let go of John's moistened hand, using his now freed hand to reach up and slip his shades off. He folded them neatly and placed them in the shirt pocket of his nice dress shirt. How ironic, doing something so dirty in such nice little uniforms. Irony, bro. But that aside, he stared back at John with now open eyes and nodded. "I mean... you know. I mean it dude. You're kind of irresponsibly sexy."

This, of course, resulted in more embarrassment from John, but he smiled none the less and hesitantly reached his clean hand up, resting it on the back of Dave's neck. "I... I don't think I'd mind having my first time with you, Dave." Dave's eyes widened a bit but he didn't break eye contact. "In fact... c-can we?"

Dave didn't speak for a couple of seconds, and then visibly swallowed. He then nodded, replying in a bit of a stutter. "Y... yeah." John had better have counted himself lucky. No one saw Dave act this uncool. No one, ever. "I'd, uh, really fucking like that."

 _John: Green light! That means go!_

 _You take this opportunity to tug at Dave's neck, pulling him toward you and finding that he puts up no resistance. You're so caught up in this chance to explore your sexuality that you don't even think about what you're mumbling as your lips connect with his. Dumpass._

"mmthis is my firstt kissmmm."

Dave chuckled against John's lips as he pressed in firmly, breaking contact for a moment to reply. "I wouldn't have noticed, bro." And with no more hesitation he proceeded to dive back in, pressing his tongue against John's mouth and feeling immensely satisfied when the boy willingly obliged him.

A still salty, buttery hand was frantically wiped against the sofa beneath as John realized just how much touching he should be doing right now, and once he was satisfied enough with his hand's condition, he wasted no time in bringing both hands up to Dave's hair, curling his fingers in blond locks and pressing further into the kiss.

This was met with a pleased response as Dave closed any remaining distance between their bodies, pressing himself firmly against John and grinding their hips together, his hands seeking purchase on John's cheeks, chin angling so as to taste more of the writhing mess of a boy beneath him. John gasped at the actions and pressed himself back against Dave, seeking more of the friction at his groin and growing more and more enthusiastic about the kiss.

"Mffhhh, Egbert, fuck..."

Reluctant as he was to open any distance between them, Dave pulled himself back just slightly, enough to move one of his hands beneath John's vest-clad shirt (that dork actually wore the adorable stupid school-assigned sweater vests, jegus) and start scoping out the planes of his torso, letting his fingers dance over a sensitive belly, press against a flat, lean chest, and caress any and all skin, suddenly wishing his hand was his tongue so that he could taste Egbert.

John whined as he broke the kiss and arched his back, his grip in Dave's hair tightening. He tilted his head back as he continued to grin their hips, his glasses beginning to fall askew. Dave capitalized on this moment, diving for John's exposed neck and planting kisses on it, occasionally stopping to lap and suck at the skin while his hand rubbed slow circles on John's chest. This only caused him to make more audible noises as he jerked under Dave's ministrations, now tugging slightly on his hair, something that seemed to go largely unnoticed if it was causing any discomfort. If anything, it only seemed to excite him further.

"Oh god... John..." He was taking heavy breaths as he continued to kiss at John's neck, as well as the space between his neck and shoulder, never parting from his skin for longer than a couple seconds, his rubbing and pinching growing more frantic, his grinds more desperate.

John just didn't know what to do with himself. The sensations flooding him were getting to be too much for him to bare - whatever he had been expecting, he didn't think even sex could feel this good, and they hadn't even gotten their damn clothes off yet! This was so much different than what John was used to; embarrassing company from his own hands. He moaned, whined, mewled, and squirmed, blindly thrusting his hips up and losing himself to the sensations on his neck. Why the hell was a neck so sensitive like this!

"D-dave," he managed to gasp out, trying to speak coherently. "you're so... good at this... it's pretty... embarrassing... heheh..." he said, surprised that he could find it in him to laugh even a little.

"Don't... don't worry about it." Dave responded, his lips pulling back from John's throat, but hovering over it by centimeters, his frequent breaths coating it in warmth. "I'm just glad I can, uh. Make you feel fucking awesome, I guess."

 _Dave: Enough playing around, bro. Let your hand roam lower, but stop at John's waist. Give him the message._

 _Your free hand maintains a grip on John's shoulder as your busy one starts going lower. You finally pull away from John's neck to look him in the eyes, his glasses lopsided on his face, as your fingers linger over the waist line of his nice slacks. John looks back and just nods._

"I feel, aah, just a bit selfish about all this Dave... but, please... keep going..." he said, rather meekly, giving him a small smile.

Dave smirked back, but instead of dipping right in, he let his hand fall past the shiny button and instead cupped John's crotch, feeling a very prominent arousal, and even a tiny wet spot. John was really into this, and Dave felt a full body shudder from him as the blond clamped his hand down and squeezed hard.

"Ah!" John cried out suddenly, releasing Dave's hair as one of his hands fell over his mouth, the other shifting to grip at Dave's shirt instead, threatening to pull the buttons right off in the tight hold.

"John... can you... fuck, touch me? Or something." Dave suddenly requested, his voice sounding strained and guilty almost.

John let out a small squeak, but nodded furiously. "Yes, Dave, of course!" he responded emphatically, eager to discard his own feelings of guilt at making Dave do all the work. He released the shirt before any damage could be done and instead moved lower, mimicking Dave's action on him as he fondled and squeezed at Dave's groin, causing the cool kid's head to drop and hang forward for a moment, his own hand rubbing fervently at John's clothed erection.

"Is... is this okay?" John asked breathily.

"Fuckingfff. It's fanfuckingtastic, John." And then he ceased his activities, abruptly moving John's hand away from him and letting go of his shoulder, scooting off of him. John was about to panic, from the looks of things, possibly ready to ask if he'd done something wrong, until he realized that Dave was scooting himself lower, bringing his face down, down...

And then John was panicking for an altogether different reason, as Dave's head no longer blocked his eyesight and John managed to catch a glimpse of a family portrait hanging on the wall. "Uhhh... you know, I wonder if my dad will be home tonight...?"

This seemed to stop Dave in his tracks, just as he was kneeling over John's lap, and he quickly looked up, shaking his disheveled bangs from his eyes. "Should we...move?"

"Probably..."

 _Dave: Quickly get up and shut the damn TV off - no one is watching it anyway. Grab John by the hand and hoist him up._

 _You do that. There's no need for any verbose exposition on the matter._

"Lead the way, Egbert. Let's not waste any time here." And to make sure John knew he wasn't being _that_ urgent, he made sure to flash a small smile.

John released a tiny giggle and grabbed Dave by the hand as he started to pull him along, his smile turning coy as he moved at a leisurely pace, walking backwards to keep his eyes on Dave.

 _John: enough of that shit, lead him to your room!_

 _Your self control proves to be rather flimsy as you quickly discard your adorable flirtations by the time you reach the stairs, immediately turning and breaking into a jog, dragging Dave behind you. You make a turn and reach the open door of your room, pulling him in._

As soon as the two had crossed the threshold Dave slammed the door shut, satisfied to find a lock on it. It looked like John was about to complain about locking the door, but Dave quickly silenced any objections by picking up where they had left off with a great deal of enthusiasm. Hands were everywhere, both boys exploring each other all over. Rubbing, clinging, squeezing, all while their tongues were shoved awkwardly against one another in a haphazard show of feverish abandon. Dave moved them as they groped and made out with each other, navigating toward John's bed. John groaned into Dave's mouth as the edge of the mattress hit the back of his knees, the boy falling back onto it and dragging Dave with him.

While Dave continued to jam his tongue as deeply into John's mouth as he could manage, his hands flew down to his belt buckle, frantically trying to work the clasp that separated him from his prize. John flung his arms around his shoulders, his legs rising to instinctually wrap around Dave as well while he tried to ignore how much faster his blood seemed to be pumping now that Dave's hands were on his belt.

A moment later it was done and Dave pulled back to yank the strip of leather off and toss it aside, his fingers now going for the button and zipper of John's trousers. Just as he got his fingertips on them, he stopped, looking up and looking uncertain for the umpteenth time that hour.

"John. Are you... still good with this?"

"Yes..." John spoke, barely above a whisper. "Oh god, yes, Dave..."

 _Dave: You don't need any more confirmation than that._

Dave moved to untangle himself from John's arms and legs as he slid down, his fingers now moving with a calm slowness as they undid his fly with just slight trepidation. John released a quiet gasp as he watched. "A... are you really...?" Dave glanced up, one eyebrow raised. "You don't have to... I could..."

"No, I want to." he said, simply. He smiled again. God, as if John wasn't lucky enough getting to see his uncool side, he got to see smiles? "Just... tell me to stop any time and I will. Alright?"

"...okay."

 _TG: Dave: Take a quiet, deep breath and tug his pants down to mid thigh length, dragging his blue, striped boxers with them. Stare._

 _You stare. You stare for a good few moments at that impudent fucker staring you in the face. You're not entirely sure why, but the sight of John's cock in front of you seems to momentarily rob you of all thought._

 _Dave: Lean forward slowly as if transfixed. Let your breath ghost across the exposed dick._

 _John: Squirm, and whine, gripping the bed sheets beside your head tightly in your hands._

Closing the gap, Dave moved in to dart his tongue out, licking a slow stripe up the underside of John's cock as his eyes closed in ecstasy at what he was now doing. John threw his head back and let out a loud cry. No way, no way had he ever felt anything like this before. There was nothing he could have ever done to simulate this warmth, that texture, the strange, alive feeling of the muscle squirming against his skin. Dave brought one of his hands under and over one of John's thighs, bringing it to rest against the exposed skin while his other hand extended forward to run soothing circles on his belly. Meanwhile, he continued to lap languidly at John's erection, running his tongue along the sides, dipping into the space between his cock and his balls and then running his tongue back up to the tip to savor the sweet taste of John's precum - he absentmindedly remembered all the cake John constantly talked about eating for a brief second. All the while John merely bucked and moaned, his thrusts being controlled by Dave's grip on his thigh, but still acting as a silent plea for more.

Dave smirked as he grabbed John's erection around the base, tipping it toward him. He dropped light, torturous kisses along the length before moving past, delivering agonizingly slow strokes while he leaned in to lick at John's navel. John had brought one of his fists to his mouth and was now biting softly, suddenly conscious that the neighbors, or just _someone_ would hear him if he didn't control his voice. But Dave... god damn it, DAVE. He was doing this on purpose.

"Dave, please..." he begged, barely able to control his breathing. "Please just stop teasing me, please god. I need more, Dave."

Dave snickered, giving John's hardon a nice squeeze. He let his tongue trail lower again, past his belly as he traveled along the trail of sparse, thin hairs, leading him into a more dense, dark patch, and then finally reaching John's dick once again, sliding his tongue up the length and hesitating at the tip, releasing a hot, deliberate breathe over it. John bucked again, and Dave finally gave him what he wanted, taking the entirety of John's package into his mouth and wasting no time in beginning a rapid pace of bobbing and sucking.

 _John: Writhe uncontrollably because FUCK this is the most amazing thing._

 _You could not agree more with this mysterious voice. You buck your hips uncontrollably into Dave's mouth as he sucks you long and hard, losing control of yourself pretty quickly. Shit, this is your first time and..._

"D-Dave... ah, oh no, Dave I'm gonna cum, imsorryfuckijusthfhsjdn"

Dave did not seem bothered as he gave the base of John's cock another hard squeeze and took a deep, long draw on his erection. Seconds later John was over the edge, launching spurts of hot spunk into Dave's mouth, which he swallowed without breaking stride. Like a strider.

John had ceased moving now, simply laying back and letting his lungs catch up to him, one of his arms resting against his forehead. He could still feel moist heat around his cock as Dave licked around, cleaning up all traces of John's release before finally pulling off of him with one last suck (causing another shudder to wrack John's body) and a pop.

A welcoming, warm darkness began to permeate John's senses for a moment, and he was only vaguely aware that he was probably falling asleep. However, a shift in the mattress and some extra warmth alerted him that Dave must have moved, and that thought kept him conscious. He opened his eyes and turned to find Dave laying close next to him, on his side, hair splayed out surprisingly messily on the sheets as he regarded John with half-lidded red eyes, a soft smile on his lips. John stared back with his lips just barely parted, sporting a new blush as he realized he had never seen Dave looking more attractive to him than now.

"...h-hey."

"Hey." he replied, reaching an arm out to rest on John's, moving in small, subtle stroking motions. A rare display of affection? "So how was that, Egbert."

John grinned. He turned himself toward Dave and scooted closer, pulling his knees up and curling himself into his best bro as he shyly buried his face into his collar bone. His smile only grew as he heard the slight hitch in Dave's breath. "Dave that was incredible. I'm so, so sorry I didn't really do anything for you Dave, but that was just... wow."

"Tip of the iceberg, John." Dave replied with a small chuckle. "But you seem pretty beat. No reason we have to rush this at all."

"Are you sure? I mean, I feel kind of selfish! You didn't even get your uh, pants off..." John reasoned, suddenly aware that his pants were still bunched around his thighs, his softened penis laying against the mattress.

"John, it's fine. I can wait."

There was another shift in the mattress, and John resisted the urge to whimper when he felt the warmth around him disappear as Dave got up. "Dave...?"

"Get yourself fixed up, John, I'll be right back." Dave replied as he went for the door, unlocking it and heading downstairs.

 _John: Well that was odd. But he does have a point, you look kind of silly._

 _You realize it looks stupid for your pants and boxers to be stuffed on your thighs like you just got off the toilet (eww), and is also rather indecent for your junk to just be hanging out like this. But, you don't really feel like wearing pants right now, so you decide to just kick them off and tug your boxers back up._

As long as he was at it, John decided he may as well change out of his uniform completely. He undid his tie and discarded his vest, but part way through unbuttoning his shirt, he suddenly decided he was far too tired and lazy, and so crawled back into bed with a sufficiently loosened shirt and nestled himself beneath the covers. He set his glasses on the nightstand next to him and rested his head heavily on his pillow. Dave would be back up soon, but he'd just rest his eyes a bit until then...

...

 _Dave: Resist the urge to "Aww"_

 _You pretty much fail that, but it's alright because you're by yourself, and you did it quietly anyway so it's not as though John would hear you. You had just been downstairs in the bathroom, taking care of yourself (to put it nicely) after a rather exciting session with your best bro, John, whom you now determined was probably more than just your best bro. You had also gone to fetch "The Neverending Story" out of the downstairs DVD player, with the thought of possibly watching it with John now that you were both much less distracted, but had returned to John's room to find him sleeping, a sight which was far too adorable to be legal. It was basically impossible to suppress a small "aww"._

Dave shook his head at himself as these thoughts ran through his head. Seriously, what was it about John Egbert that could make him start acting like such a girl. Blushing, stuttering, stalling, shivering, _smiling_ , being Mr. Feelings, and now awwing? Dave may not have had any cred to risk losing, what with no one being around to see it, but it was still pretty damn unsettling.

The worst part was that Dave could see himself not giving a shit about this sort of thing even in public if John were involved. "Well shit. Better kiss my fucking cool kid status good bye. Served me well, been a good homie, but we just couldn't foresee the tornado of fucking derp that would blow that fucker's house down and murder his ass." Dave lamented to himself, allowing another small smile.

Even if he were okay with it, in theory, he was really going to have to watch the public smiles. Can't have that happen too much. Smirks are fine. But as long as he was on his own, just him and a sleeping John (or an awake one, even), he figured it didn't hurt anything any more to smile a bit. His poker face was already shattered and swept under the rug as it was, so there wasn't much left to lose.

He yawned and kicked the door shut behind him, turning to lock it again as an afterthought. Finding John's little media setup, he flipped the TV on and placed the movie into John's DVD player, hitting play. As the movie began again, Dave glanced behind him at John again, and took note of the clothing scattered on the floor. He smirked. Kicking his pants off as he stepped over to the bed, Dave followed John's example in opening up his shirt a bit before climbing into bed with him, getting himself situated behind John and draping an arm around his waist.

These stirrings seemed to rouse John, who blinked the fresh sleep from his eyes and turned to face the body he could feel in the bed with him.

He yawned again and gave Dave a sleepy smile. "Dave? What's up?"

"You looked comfy. Thought I'd join you. I put the movie back on."

"Oh. Cool." John replied, ignoring it as he turned his back to the screen to face Dave and nestle himself closer. There was a moment of silence where John seemed suddenly thoughtful. "...Is this weird?" he asked nervously.

"What?"

"This. This whole thing. I mean... you told me you liked me just today and now... we had, uh... sex. And are cuddling up like um... some romantic couple? Am I being too clingy? Is it weird?"

Dave shook his head, bringing one of his arms up to rest at the base of John's skull, pulling him forward to plant a brief kiss on him. "Sure as hell is. But it's a good weird, bro, don't flip the fuck out. Yeah, things normally move slower, and when shit moves this fast it isn't a good sign that things are gonna last." John's expression made it clear how upset that idea made him, but he seemed to know Dave wasn't done, and held his tongue of any potential outbursts. "But... well, shit, John. You've been here, what, almost four weeks? And I'm already..."

"Already what, Dave?"

"Jesus. Well okay, look. You get here day one, and I'm all 'oh hey the new kid whatever cool'. Then I kinda get this look at you and end up thinking, totally unironically, which was pretty much my first tip by the way, 'oh hey man that new kid is pretty fucking cute'." John fidgeted, and the ghost of a grin tugged at his lips while he tried to keep a serious expression. "So I decide to talk to you the next day, partly because assholes start going on about how geeky you are, so I want to spite them, but mostly because, uh. Well, I just really wanted to talk to you. And then, Egbert, you pulled off something that no one else could have possibly done. In fucking four days time you were the guy I was calling my best bro. Seriously, sweet as raisins Jade had to bother me for a month before I finally decided 'okay enough fooling around this chick is pretty legit', and Lalonde is awesome but is still the type of person I'm not even sure I can attach the word "bro" to. Took TZ maybe half a month to warm up to me, and pretty much no one else managed it any sooner than that."

"This is all really neat, Dave." John replied, unable to help the smile now. "But um, point? Hehe."

Dave gave a comical eye roll. "My point, John, is that you are the only person ever who has managed to worm your way into my cool kid heart of fucking stone in less than a fucking week, and unlike all the others who succeeded in getting there... well, you're the only one who got in as far as you did." The smile fell off of John's face, once again becoming a pensive expression as he tried to decipher the implications. Dave went on. "You became my undisputed best bro four days in. And in that time I was already hot for you. Flash forward three weeks, John, to right now. God fucking damn it, I have no metaphors for you. I have no poker face right now. My shades are even off, jesus. Here." Dave grabbed at John's hand and abruptly pressed it against his chest. John stared in wonder at the feeling beating beneath his palm. "Feel that, Egbert? That's what you fucking do to me just by being this close."

"Oh my god, Dave..."

"This moved fast, yeah. But it was only because I just couldn't take it anymore, John. Couldn't stand being around you without just fucking ravaging you, alright? And it's something I intend to do a lot more in the future, bro, so you had better be ready."

"So, uh... this _isn't_ a one-time thing or anything... and it's kind of weird, that, well, we're already doing this and all... but it's alright?"

"It is the best weird, Egbert. I am kind of flipping my shit that I am just laying here in your bed with you, all cuddled up like a fucking newlywed couple." he abruptly coughed. "Uh, shit, yeah, no implications there, I don't know why I said that."

John just giggled. "Well, it _would_ be appropriate, Dave! After all, you have soiled my innocence now. You need to be responsible."

Dave smirked. "Need me to make an honest woman out of you, Egbert?"

"Hey, come on, I already told you earlier I am not a girl! And what happened to John, I like that better than Egbert!"

"I call you Egbert all the time, Egbert. John is gonna be my pet name now. You have to earn the Johns. I'll toss one at you when I'm feeling generous and you've been a good boy."

John stuck out his lower lip. "I am not a dog, Dave."

"You might as well be, with how obedient you are to me." Dave responded casually.

"That's it!" John declared, turning in place to face the screen again, his back to Dave. "The wedding is off. I can live with just being a soiled virgin and not getting to wear white if it means not marrying you. You are just too cruel for this to work, Mr. Strider."

Dave scooted forward, taking advantage of this new position to press himself flush against John's backside, wrapping arms around his waist. "Come on, baby, you know I didn't mean it." he breathed into John's ear.

For all his valiant efforts not to, John couldn't help but shiver. He moved his legs a bit, rubbing them against Dave's pair, entwined with his own, enjoying the feeling the fine hairs made as they brushed against each other. He bit his lip as he glanced at his window, noting how dark it was outside. "D-dave... what time is it?"

Dave pressed his lips against John's neck, giving him a light nip and eliciting a soft gasp. "Think around 8:30."

"Oh..." John answered, trying to concentrate as Dave suddenly started attacking his neck again, in that same spot as before, his fingers now applying light pressure against John's thighs. It was eight-thirty and it was dark out, and since his dad didn't like leaving him alone for too long, but was supposed to be out on a date, John could expect him home around... around... oh man, he could not _think_ with Dave doing these things.

"You feeling rested, _John_?" Dave asked, extra emphasis on the name as his pelvis was thrust softly against John's rear, one oh his hands sliding beneath the now loose shirt John was wearing while the other rubbed lazily at his groin.

John groaned and squeezed his eyes shut, his toes curling as he rubbed legs with Dave again. "Dave... didn't we just... and my dad might be home soon..."

"I locked the door, bro."

"But Dave, I NEVER lock my door, I don't even know why that's there! He'll get suspicious, especially if he hears noises, and... aaaahhhhhhhh, fuck, Dave... a-and your shoes are by the door, he'll know you're here..."

"You're worrying too much, John. Besides, you want this to be a regular thing, right? You... and me?" Dave asked.

"...Yes, Dave, of course." John replied as he let his body relax a little, moving his hips first to press into the hand at his front, now fisting his rekindled erection, and then adjusting backwards to grind softly against Dave's lap and the obvious hardness he could feel there.

"Well," Dave said, leaning his head over John's shoulder and kissing his cheek, unable to reach anywhere else at his angle. "I'm going to be around a lot, in that case. Your Dad is going to have to get used to seeing me often. And you know, he might just figure it out if he isn't a dumb fuck, John."

"Oh god... oh god... Dave I don't know if I'm ready for that..."

"Just... relax, bro. If he asks questions about tonight you can just tell him I stayed over and you wanted to be left alone. You're a good kid, he wouldn't think much of that, right?"

"He might! But... ahhhhh, oh jegus Dave..." John gasped as he felt a smirk against his neck, obviously from managing to get that reaction out of him. "I...I guess we're not planning on stopping and... I guess it would be b-bad to leeeheeeave the door... ahh, unlocked..."

"Now you're getting it, John."

 _Dave: Clothes. Lose 'em._

 _There is a bit of shuffling as John seems to give up on resisting, turning and seeking your mouth immediately. You return the gesture with gusto as your fingers move about busily to undo the remaining buttons on both of your shirts. One of John's arms flounders about on the nightstand and you wonder what he's doing until suddenly you hear an increase in volume from the TV, and look up long enough to see John's finger on a remote._

"Clever, John, clever." Dave complimented as he resumed pulling at their shirts. John giggled in response as he helped the effort, angling his arms to slide his now opened shirt off with Dave following suit. In no time at all, Dave's mouth was on his chest, kissing and sucking at new, as of yet unexplored flesh, apparently determined to taste as much of the blue-eyed boy as he could.

John just panted as he wrapped his arms around Dave's shoulders and the back of his head, his overbite coming down a little hard on his lip. He hadn't been paying too much attention to what Dave's hands were doing at first, but the next thing he knew Dave was moving lower and a feeling of sliding fabric could be felt on John's legs. And just as soon as he noticed what was going on, Dave appeared from beneath the covers, two pairs of boxers in his hands as he smirked down at John. The garments were casually tossed across the room.

 _John: Draw the blankets tightly around yourself and look away._

 _You do so immediately, a very telling shade of red on your face._

"Oh, come on Egbert, no way. You're not doing this _now_."

"I don't know what you're talking about." John lied, quite obviously.

"Egbert. John. Let me see you."

"No."

"Why?"

"Because I'm not much t-"

"Stop right the fuck there. I already told you earlier you are fucking adorable, and somehow at the same time irresponsibly sexy. Don't even start this self-esteem crap. I didn't even think you were the type."

"It's not even about that, Dave!" John replied with exasperation, looking away as he blushed deeper. "I mean, come on, I don't think I'm _ugly_ or anything..."

"Then what is it John, come on."

"I just... that guy. Today. You said he thought I was girly."

"What the fuck? Are you even shitting me right now."

"And then you made those girly jokes..."

"Egbert I can't even fucking believe this."

"And then I'm looking at you, and... damn it Dave, you have actual muscle on you! I mean, you're pretty skinny, sure, but you still have it! I'm just this scrawny, squishy dork."

"I thought you said this wasn't a self-esteem thing, John." Dave replied with lowered eyebrows and an unamused voice. "Because it sure sounds like it is to me."

"Okay, maybe just a little bit! I just... don't want to be proven as being all girly and undefined and stuff..."

"John, listen to me. I know you spent most of your life in a sunny, happy place where friends came easily, so it's probably like a shell shock or fucking whatever that there are assholes here. But dude, seriously. They are called assholes for a reason, John. You aren't supposed to let anything they say get to you, jegus christ, how do you not know this with all the shitty movies you've seen."

"Hey! My movies are not shitty! And I know, Dave, alright? Ugh, I guess this... maybe I am just embarrassed because this is my first time...?" John looked up, meeting Dave's eyes and adopting an almost disappointed expression. "I've never seen anyone else completely naked before, Dave. Hell, I haven't even seen anyone else _partially_ naked before tonight! This is new to me..."

Dave sighed, but dropped his disapproval. "Okay, look, I understand you. And I kinda wish I could make you feel better by being all 'yo john its cool same here', but I guess I can't be as adorably innocent as you."

"'mnot innocent."

"Whatever. But look, I _can_ tell you that this would be like, only the second time I've seen someone stark nude before. And uh... alright I mean, it'd be the first time that it was sexual."

"...Really?"

"Yeah I mean, the first time I saw someone in their birthday suit was when Eridan decided to streak across the soccer field one day in class. Wasn't a fun sight."

"Pfffffft, ahahahahaha! Wow!" John shouted back as he burst into a fit of laughter, his grip on the sheets loosening a bit. "So, so... hahhaa, does that uh, mean...hehe." he then coughed in an effort to try and compose himself. "Ehe. Um, does that mean you've actually never had sex before either?"

"Er... no, it doesn't mean that. I mean, I've done some things before, and all. It just never got intimate enough to come to nudity, bro."

"Oh..."

"But come on, hey. Like I said. You're basically the first guy that this has really happened to me with. That's special, right?"

"Heh... yeah, I guess you're right. I mean, it's not like I can blame you or anything! I'd probably have done stuff too, in the past, if I could have ever been as bold as you are."

"I'm a Strider, bro, you can't help it if you can't be like me." Dave replied with a challenging grin. "So little Egbert had naughty thoughts after all?"

"Well... yeah, of course! I mean, I think I probably tried to suppress them a lot... I was so sheltered, Dave! It was kind of awful, okay? Everything I watched on TV, and every game I played, and every site I went to on the internet, it was all monitored by my dad for the longest time! He is so overprotective, bro, it's not cool at all. And then I'd hear all about these lewd things from some of the kids at school and... well, my mind wandered a lot! I think even that someone hit on me once, looking back, but at the time I was too, I dunno, pure I guess? I couldn't even tell. I'm uh... well, I'm kind of sexually frustrated, Dave."

Dave stared at John with raised eyebrows, and after a moment, he whistled. "Wow, bro. Just... hahaha, wow. That must have really sucked."

"It did. It really, really did. So, you know, I really DO want to do this, alright? It's just, at the same time... this is kind of a big step for me."

"Alright, John. I think I get it now. But dude, let me point out that I already BLEW you earlier. Come on. Do you really have much to hide from me? Because this is kind of killing my boner."

John laughed nervously at that. Then Dave shuffled about and stood up on his knees, the sheets sliding off of him as he did so and pooling around them. John's eyes widened as he stared in total stupification, his grip on the sheets around himself going almost completely slack. Dave was smiling as he swished his hips around a bit, causing his dick to wobble back and forth.

"You see, John? Ain't too big a deal. Come on. Let me see you."

John nodded mutely as he took a deep inhale through his nostrils, releasing the sheets and slowly moving them away from him. And then he was totally exposed, sitting back against the headboard and drawing his knees to his chest in an effort to hide his arousal slightly. "T-there... happy?"

Dave dropped down and crawled up to him, placing his hands on John's knees and spreading them apart to let himself get closer, leaning till their foreheads were touching and Dave was reaching down to fondle John. "Yeah, man. I am."

 _Boys: Engage in mutual masturbation._

 _You both decide it's time to stop messing around and get down to business. John in particular starts feeling a little guilty remembering that Dave didn't get any earlier, and puts extra effort into it as he reaches out and starts jacking him off. You both gasp a lot, and there's a lot of touching and kissing going on, when Dave stops all of a sudden. God damn it, what now?_

"Hey... John?" Dave called softly.

"Y-yeah?"

"Have I told you that I think your derpy little teeth are kind of hot?"

"What? Why the hell would you think that? They're so dorky!"

"I like them." Dave purred as he leaned closer to John's ear. Damn it, he needed to stop doing that, it made John shudder without fail every time, and the sudden friction as their erections brushed together wasn't helping... "John, would you and those teeth like to try your hand at a little cock-sucking?"

"Wha... I..." John stammered as his eyes widened as his heart rate quickened.

"Dude, don't bother pretending you don't. I know you do."

Feeling perhaps a little petulant about it, John opted to voice his mild objections. "How? How d... do you know...?"

"Alright bro, don't be pissed but while you were sleeping I kinda got on your computer. Needed to check some stuff. And bro, I guess I could say I was curious and wanted to get my snoop on, so checked out some of your text files..."

"D-DAVE!" John shouted, smacking him on the chest and looking rather indignant. "That's..! Oh my god, Dave, that's such a huge invasion of privacy!"

"Come on John, I'm just tying to get to know you. You wouldn't have done the same if you were at my place?"

"That's beside the point!"

"See? Except you'd probably be just trying to set up some dumb prank."

"...my pranks aren't dumb." John retorted, pouting.

"Whatever bro, look. However you wanna look at this, it doesn't change the fact that I found Egbert's hilarious little secret. That was an awfully provocative sample of slash you had written, there, derpbert."

 _John: oh gog oh shit oh man oh jeez oh gosh oh shit oh man oh gog_

"Pretty cool story, though, bro. I liked the part where the dorky guy sucked off the cool kid. Really found myself relating."

"...I... I..."

"And man, time stamp on that thing. Wrote that only three weeks ago, eh John? What was that, like, three days after you got here?"

"..."

Dave chuckled, reveling in his little bout of torture. He pivoted his hips again, sliding his cock against John's and loving the little noises he made. "It's cool, bro. Not judging you, here. Remember what I said before? Feeling was mutual. But man, seriously, you must have really had a lot of pent-up sexual frustration t-"

Dave didn't get to finish his sentence as he was suddenly shoved backwards, landing on his back on the mattress. He blinked a couple times in surprise and then felt the various shifts on the springs that told of movement. He looked up just in time to see John crawling over him with an uncharacteristically predatory, yet still mischievous, smile. "Well maybe I should _blow_ off some frustration then!"

Dave snorted despite himself at the bad pun, but said nothing. He was a bit too preoccupied watching John descend and take his erection in hand, wasting no time on foreplay as he suddenly swallowed Dave's cock, causing him to buck without thinking and throw his head back at the sudden awesomeness of the feeling. This didn't seem to majorly bother John, however, and he continued his actions with an enthusiasm Dave would have been surprised to see had he not seen first hand the kind of imagination John had.

And now he was _experiencing_ that imagination, wondering how the fuck John could be so good at this with no experience whatsoever. He took fast, carefully measured motions up and down, his fingers moving with his mouth to caress and fondle every bit of exposed skin they could get a hold of, before moving in a timely manner to let his lips descend and engulf it once again. He would do this for several seconds at a time before suddenly slowing down, taking a long, long, torturously long succulent draw all the way up Dave's length, letting the tip pop out of his mouth when he finished and delivering a few strokes, then diving back in. His tongue swirled and licked and prodded at the sensitive glans, dipping into the slit (and causing Dave to writhe in sudden, uncontrollable pleasure) to taste the substance there.

And then John was sliding his mouth down the side of Dave's dick, palming and lightly squeezing the tip as he let his teeth scrape lightly against the skin. Dave had clearly abandoned trying to be the one in control as he let all manner of embarrassing fucking noises drip out, mimicking John's actions from much earlier and threading his fingers through a thick mess of black hair.

"Fuck... holy fuck John, ohmygodwhatthefuck how did you... shit, how are you so fucking good..."

John let out a slow groan, letting the vibrations works their magic as he slide his way back up Dave's length and captured the tip in his mouth once again, lapping at the fresh batch of new fluids and then beginning another rapid session of bobbing, going impressively low as he took in as much of Dave's erection as he could manage, slurping back some saliva and making small choking noises at first, then pulling back and going back down, more successful this time around. As he reached the base and his nose collided with a patch of blonde, he let his teeth sink down a little, pressing just a bit of pressure into it as he released another low groan to shake Dave's foundations.

"Oh god, John, I am so fucking close, oh my fffhgngn..." Dave lifted his head up, eyes partially closed, as he tried to get a good look at John, tugging at his hair a bit. "Fucking look at me."

And he did. John slowly moved back up, keeping his teeth dragging slowly along heated, wet flesh, brushing against the piece of skin where the head began, and maintained constant, half-lidded eye contact. And with one hand wrapped tightly around Dave's base, and the other furiously pumping his own - shit, his own _ejaculating_ cock, John gave the slit a long lick, and Dave fucking lost it.

"shitshitshitshitshitshitnfdlf oh my fucking god, JOHN." he exclaimed as his fingers tightened in John's hair while he expelled his load into John's mouth and all over his lips and chin, John gasping and whining as he rode out his own orgasm. _Holy fucking shit he got off on just fucking blowing me, holy fuck._

John attempted to lap up the stray fluids that had made a mess of his face, but was quickly losing a taste for the stuff as the afterglow faded, and he began to sputter a bit. Dave quickly reached over the bedside, finding his shirt on the ground and managed to sit himself up, bringing the cloth to John's face and wiping the semen away. John looked up at him sheepishly, to which Dave just smirked and chuckled. "Least I can do bro, that was... holy shit, man, that was something else."

John smiled as the last of the liquid was cleared away and he crawled his way up Dave's body, seeking his lips, which Dave allowed with no objections. It was altogether some other kind of sexy to taste himself on John's tongue.

"Mmmm... Dave. I'm kind of tired again, hehehe." John said as they separated, grinning lazily.

"Me too bro." Dave offered John the now soiled shirt. "Here, uh, you can clean up a bit." he explained, nodding at John's now-softened nether regions. John just laughed as he accepted the offering and quickly, probably bashfully, wiped himself up, before tossing the shirt away.

"You can borrow one of mine for tomorrow?" he asked, tilting his head a bit.

"Thanks bro, I'll need it. No way I'm going home this late." Dave replied, pulling John along with him as he looked for the edge of the sheets, aiming to get back beneath them.

John yawned. "Will your bro be worried at all?"

"Nah, I shot him a text, he knows where I am. Not that he really cares anyway, he knows I can handle myself."

"Of course." John agreed amusedly, managing to get beneath the sheets, cuddling up against Dave and letting his eyes droop. "It's not even that late Dave... why am I so tired...?"

"I don't know bro. But I can tell you why I am." he released a yawn of his own, cradling John's head against his chest as he shut his own eyes. "I mean that was probably the greatest fucking orgasm of my life, John. No lie. I am fucking spent."

John giggled again, that painfully adorable little noise. "Me too, Dave. Me too." The movie was still playing, once again totally ignored as it had been before, and John flung his hand around on the nightstand fruitlessly a few times before finally finding the remote, shutting the TV off. He then sought another object - a small power switch on a long cord, with a circular power dial. Rubbing his thumb along it, a click was heard and across the room, the large lamp that served as the room's light source shut off, basking the place in a calm, peaceful darkness.

A silence was formed between the two, nestled against each other as they breathed easily. John's groggy voice broke the silence after a few moments. "Dave?"

"Yeah, John."

"Things won't be... awkward, tomorrow?"

"No way, bro. Things'll be different." Dave tried to sound awake, but wasn't being too successful. Still he persisted. "But I think it's a good different."

"Hmhmhm. Yeah. Definitely good."

"How do you want to do this, Egbert."

"Hm?"

"Is this gonna be out in the open? Or do you want to keep it a secret? I'm good with whatever you're comfortable with, bro."

"Oh, geez... I..." he yawned again. "I don't know, Dave. Won't there be rumors anyway? You said that guy's friends would spread rumors. So doesn't that mean... people would react badly?"

"Some would, yeah. I'm not going to lie. But bro, no one who matters would. Hell, Lalonde'll be grinning from ear to ear, I can see it now. Smug bitch. She totally called this, you know."

"Oh, wow, really?"

"Really. Hate it when she's right."

John giggled sleepily, his breath tickling Dave's throat. "I'm pretty happy about it."

"Pfft."

"...Dave, I don't think I'm going to be able to stop myself from just... wanting to hug you all the time, when I see you. Or even kiss you... or just... cuddle and flirt and..."

"Yeah?"

"I mean, maybe some people might not like it, but... it would be kind of hard to try and hide my feelings in public, after all this..."

"Don't worry about it bro. I already told you I'll kick anyone's ass who tries to mess with you. We'll have our bros, and everyone else can go fuck themselves."

"...okay. Okay. I think I'll be... scared about this, at first, alright? But. But I don't want this to be a secret. I want to... yeah."

In the darkness, Dave smiled, and his answer was soft. "Sounds good to me, John." then, as an afterthought, he added, "Oh, but one thing. Even if this ends up being a public thing, don't expect me to be all mister sissy nice guy shitty fairy boy for you in public, John."

Rather than the expected reaction (whining and pouting), John just laughed. "And risk ruining your cool guy cred? No way! Besides," he pressed his face more firmly against Dave. "I kind of want that to be private, you know? Just for me, Dave."

"You are so fucking cheesy."

"You love it!"

"Hmph. Maybe. A little."

"Hehehe."

"Alright John. Just for you. You get the sappy shit and all the Johns. But in public you get my nihilistic irony, and Egberts. Got it?"

"As long as I'm allowed to hug you and make occasional attempts at denting your public poker face."

"God damn it John."

"Don't worry! I'll go easy on you in public, hehe."

"Fine. Whatever. Now can we sleep?"

"Mmmm... yeah... sleep..."

The silence persisted once again, this time unbroken. Looking past the darkness, John slept with a stupid grin on his face, arms wrapped tightly around his best bro, and apparently boyfriend (brofriend?). And Dave slept with that same grin, because he could really just let go around John, and who could help but to smile?

Boys: Sleep. Peacefully.

 _You do._


End file.
